


Flame.

by VacantCanadian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Weird Poetry, first work in this fandom, gay af, idk what tto tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: A good fic if you only have 30 seconds to read,, its super short. Fluffy little poem from Kageyama's POV.  Enjoy~





	

His hair was the glowing orange of a flickering flame.  
He just might have been a flame himself.  
I could tell he was someone special from the moment I saw him  
The aura of determination flowed off of him  
And crashed into me  
With every word he spoke.  
A wall restrained and limited him  
A towering stone wall  
Made of only a few hands  
That wall supressed him more and more with every failed attempt  
He should have eventually been crushed by these confines  
But this flame of a boy remained resilient.  
At first I hated him because I couldn't truly harm him  
I am powerful, I have always been powerful  
Too powerful.  
I was hailed as a King  
But when the season ended,  
I wanted nothing more than to burn my crown.  
It didn't occur to me until I saw his face light up when I first tossed to him,  
But I saw him radiate, and I realized  
How better to scorch the remains of your memories  
Than with a flame?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, haikyuu fandom! I'm VacantCanadian, the American with a misleading username, and I certainly hope you enjoyed my bit of fluffery! If you did, please leave a kudos or, better yet, a comment! I just started watching this show and I fell in love with these two nerds,, they're so adorable. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
